Criminal Minds (New title coming soon)
by loveofSeverusSnape
Summary: Danielle Moore is a girl with a past. She has an IQ of 182 and is working on her 2nd Masters when the BAU show up to help with a case of girls going missing. Spencer Reid believes the Unsub is after just one person...and he begins falling for the girl that is unknowingly the one the BAU is searching for. Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everybody! It's a new story that popped into my head. Unfortunately i've had writers block on my other story and I'm looking for a Beta for some help in editing my stories and to give help on where the stories could possibly go! If anyone doesn't mind let me know and I'll be glad to talk about it with you! Also as a disclaimer I do not own anything of Criminal Minds (even though Matthew Gray Gubler is a handsome man!) But I do own the OC characters!_**

**Chapter 1**

Danielle Moore walked briskly across the college campus knowing she was running late to her Evaluation of Evidence class that started in 5 minutes. Being 27 and still attending school got her a few questionable looks but she also knew that they didn't really understand. Even though she was still in school she already had a Ph. D. in Psychology along with a Masters in Criminology. Currently working on her Masters in Sociology she knew she was different. She was always looked at weirdly and questioned about her grades. Dani was always known as the weird and nerdy girl. Even though she didn't look like the typical nerd with the glasses and unapproachable looking clothes it was always noticeable that she was every time she spoke. She always looked normal with her blonde hair to the middle of her back with a slight curl to it that always came naturally. Her eyes were a green that come off hazel most of the time. She wore mostly jeans and t-shirts but that was mostly for comfort. She also only had one very close friend. They had grown up together and kept in touch daily. They hung out when they could but living in different areas of the North Carolina piedmont it was difficult seeing each other whenever they wanted. She quickly walked up to the classroom door and took her normal seat just as the professor started the lesson of the day. She quickly prepared herself to take notes and began listening to the lesson of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Quantico VA<strong>

Spencer Reid walked into the bullpen of the BAU. He headed straight to the conference room already knowing JJ had a case for the team. Arriving into the room and taking a seat he looked toward the board waiting to be briefed with the team mates. The case he knew was located on a college campus in North Carolina where three bodies of college students had been located. He looked up towards the team leader Aaron Hotchner as he entered the room. "Let's begin the briefing, JJ." He looked at JJ as the case files were being handed out. "So far there have been three bodies dropped in public places of the campus. All three female and blonde, they seemed to have been stabbed multiple times with signs of sexual assault." He glanced down to the pictures within his files looking closely, "They all seemed to have their hair cutoff but it's hard to tell if it was before or after the killing until looking closer at the scenes." Hotchner stood, "we will continue on the plane, wheels up in 30." Spencer stood grabbing his file and heading out the door to grab his bag and heading towards the vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>UNC-Greensboro NC<strong>

Dani stood putting her bag on her shoulder exiting the classroom. It was the last class of the day for her and she knew exactly where she was heading next. Having a paper due in an earlier class she needed the library. She looked around at the faces of the other students before heading to the exit of the building while digging into her pocket for her phone and dialing her friend Dawn's number. She talked to Dawn every day around the same time, unless she was too busy with classes and papers. "Talk to me girlie!" Dani smiled "Hey D. Just thought I'd check in see what's up." "Well other then the little devil of mine causing trouble around every corner the day is going as normal." Dani laughed "Give the little terror love from me. I wanted to make sure everything was still going to be as planned for next weekend." "As long as you can put those books away for the weekend then yes, everything is as planned. I know you plan on leaving Friday after your last class. I have the spare room ready for you so you can camp out here for the weekend. Ella's party is Saturday at 1 and then we can plan from there for anything else you want to do." Dani smirked "I already know you're planning on a night out with just us girls' D. You always do when I come up." "Well of course I do! I have to get you to relax away from school at some point and that's only when you come up!" Dani shook her head "I relax more around my books then I do going to a bar D and you know that!" "Yes Dani I know but you're 27 and haven't been on a decent date in years! I just want you to be happier around people instead of all the books." Dani sighed and glanced off to the side when she noticed the black SUV pull up into a parking space in front of the library. "D you know I'm socially awkward around crowds of people. I'm different." Dani smiled a small smile hearing Dawn sigh heavily on the phone. Glancing up as she heard the doors shut on the vehicle she noticed a group of people huddle together. One seemed to be in a professional suit talking amongst the group but there was one particular guy she noticed more. He seemed tall but he had shaggy brown hair that seemed to curl. He had a messenger bag on his shoulder and wore khakis and a vest. She smiled nicely looking at the group as she stopped to finish her conversation with Dawn before she entered the building. "Dani you need to start being around more people so you can get over your awkwardness and you can't do that with your nose in a book." Dani shook her head gently, "D my life is pretty much books and studying." "Oh I know that but you have me here to get you out of the books and into reality." Dani smiled once more glancing at the group who now faced her. "Dawn my IQ is 182 and it's not the books that I get stuck in. It's the statistics that I learn and read. You know that I hate fantasy! But I have to go I'm at the library and have a paper due middle of next week. I'll call tomorrow." "Ok Dani I'll talk to ya tomorrow" "Bye girl!" Hanging up the phone she turned it off and once more smiled at the group before heading into the library and heading to a study table.

* * *

><p><strong>On Campus<strong>

Spencer sat at the table with the group with the case file out. Pulling out the pictures of the crime scenes he glanced up as Derek Morgan began speaking "The unsub seems to be killing on a personal bases than on anger. He seems to assault the women then killing them. I just don't understand why stab them repeatedly afterwards?" "It seems to be personal with the choice of the victims but anger with the killings" He glanced at Emily Prentiss when she spoke "What all do the victims have in common with one another?" Spencer looked around the table as looked towards Morgan as he answered his phone and putting it on speaker "Give me all you got Baby Girl!" Penelope began speaking "All three of the victims were taking classes that seemed to be for a Sociology degree. They all had at least one class together but that seems to be all that they had in common. They didn't hang around the same group of friends or anything." "Thanks Garcia. Keep us updated on anything else you find." "Will do sir." Hotch glanced at the group. "We need to split up, Reid and Prentiss I want you talking to the victims' professors while Morgan and I talk with the security guards of the college to see where the bodies were dumped." Nodding at Hotch and grabbing his bag with the case file in hand they exited the plane heading towards the SUV in the lot. They quickly arrived at the college library and exiting the vehicle they all surrounded each other getting ready to split up when noticing a blonde girl headed toward them speaking on a cell phone when they watched as she spoke "Dawn my IQ is 182 and it's not the books that I get stuck in. It's the statistics that I learn and read. You know that I hate fantasy! But I have to go I'm at the library and have a paper due middle of next week. I'll call tomorrow." Spencer noticed the smile she gave them as she walked into the library after putting her phone away when Morgan spoke with a laugh "She spoke like Reid!" The group glanced at him with smirks before they split up in their groups.

The group got back together at the security guard office to regroup and brief each other about the information they received. Spencer walked towards the board glancing at the photos of each victim that was taken at the crime scenes as the rest of the group sat at the table "Hotch, the professors that they had together stated pretty much the same, all three girls were smart and kept up with the classes they took. They all were never late but they all had a group of friends they were close with. Granted looking at the pictures they each seem to have been drawn on. Each victim has some sort of design drawn on their left shoulder but I can't get a clear look." Hotch quickly looked at the pictures "It seems that they are trying to mimic something that the unsub wants to point out about the person he really wants." Spencer sat beside Morgan as Hotch looked at Prentiss. "I want you to go see medical examiner and get a closer picture of the design and send it to Garcia and see if she can tell you what it's supposed to mean. The unsub seems to get the attention of one person only and we need to locate who that is." Spencer stood while speaking "One of the professors said that the girls had a study group they went to around this time in the library. I'll head there and see what I can get from the group." Morgan stood "I'll go with him." Hotch nodded while sitting back down "I'll keep wait here to speak with Garcia." Leaving the room Spencer glanced at Morgan and went to the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the college library Reid and Morgan entered the doors and glanced around at what seemed to be a busy area on campus. Students seemed to flood the hall for studying and writing. Reid looked around at each of the groups of tables that were occupied while listening as Morgan spoke "Any idea where the groups normally study?" shaking his head he replied "No idea, I guess we will have to ask around and see if anybody knows." Morgan nodded his head in acknowledgement to Reid's statement before noticing the girl that the team had seen when they had first arrived. Getting Reid's attention they headed towards her to get her attention when Reid spoke "Ma'am, My name is Spencer Reid with the FBI and this is Agent Derek Morgan. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Danielle glanced up at the two men who graced her table before nodding her head "Sure, would you like to sit down?" As they sat she closed her text book and gave them her full attention "How can I help you?"

Reid gave Morgan a quick glance letting him know to start asking the questions while he studied the girl in front of him. To him she seemed to be a more natural pretty than a forced one that you normally see around colleges. Her hair reached her mid back and had a slight curl to it but her eyes were what fascinated him. They were a mix of a hazel green that stood out against her pale skin. "We were wondering if you knew of Alexia South and Gina Simmons?" Danielle gave a sad smile, "I only knew them as acquaintances. I have a hard time making friends but I talked to them occasionally." Morgan nodded his head when Reid spoke, "Do you know anything about the study group that they attended here in the library?" She nodded her head "I pretty much live here in the library so I pretty much know all the regulars and the times of each study group." Reid tilted his head in understanding while Morgan spoke, "where do they normally get together to study?" She looked up to the second floor before pointing "They normally meet on the second floor closest to the elevator. I have classes with pretty much the whole group but like I said earlier I only know them as acquaintances." Reid nodded "I have another quick question." She nodded her head as she watched him pull up a picture of what seemed to be marking on a shoulder "Do you by any chance know anything of this?" She took a look at the marking on the shoulder as she inhaled quickly which Morgan took quick notice of "Whoever drew it wasn't an artist but it could be a bird of some kind." Morgan looked at her in a questioning tone "why did you inhale when you looked at the picture?" She glanced at the two men before sighing "I've seen something like this before even though it's a poor drawing, it's trying to be a replica of a tattoo." Reid nodded and looked at her "Where have you seen it before?" She sighed before pulling down the arm of her jacket to show her left shoulder "I have what could be that actual bird they the drawer tried to mimic." She turned slightly to show them the tattoo of an owl that was brightly colored but it was in the exact place of the drawings on the victims. Morgan looked quickly at Reid before standing up and stepping off to the side as he dug out his phone and calling Hotch while Reid looked at the girl in front of him "Would you mind coming with us to the Security office?" She shook her head while glancing at the agent who had stepped away from them "Hotch, we may have found the person that the unsub is trying to get the attention of. We are going to bring her in with us." Danielle began putting her stuff away in her bag and standing up along with Reid before following them out to their black SUV and heading to the Security office.

* * *

><p>Entering the security office Danielle pulled her bag further up on her shoulder while glancing at the group she was slowing walking towards. She noticed that there was a black haired girl that seemed to come off as stern along with two older guys. One who was clean shaven and wore a suit while the other had facial hair and wore more relaxing clothes. As she got closer to the group the one in the suit introduced himself and the others "Hello I'm Aaron Hotchner and the group behind me is Emily Prentiss and David Rossi. I was hoping I could ask you a few more questions." Danielle nodded and shook his hand "I'm Danielle Moore but most people call me Dani. I'll try to help as much as I can." Hotch nodded his head while he looked at Rossi before gesturing towards an empty room "If you'll please follow us." The three walked towards the room leaving the rest of the group at the board. Prentiss looked at Morgan and Reid "She looks like the type that the unsub is killing. What all did you find out from her?" Reid glanced away from the girl who was in the room with Hotch and Rossi and spoke to Prentiss "She didn't personally know the victims but she knew what the marking was when I showed her a picture. Evidently she knows the study groups that the victims attended but never joined the group. She seems to like studying on her own than with a group. She also said that she doesn't make friends easily." Prentiss nodded her head and glanced back at the board in thought.<p>

Aaron watched the girl sit down in front of him. It was uncanny at how much she looked like the unsubs victims. "Ms. Moore, how long have you been attending the school here?" Danielle glanced at the two men before answering "I've been here a total of six years." Rossi nodded "Why are you still in school after being here so long?" Danielle smiled at the two before chuckling "I'm working on my second Masters degree. I've got a Ph.D. in Psychology and a Masters in Criminology. I'm currently working on my Masters in Sociology." Aaron nodded while glancing at Rossi "May I ask how old you are?" She shook her head "I don't mind. I'm currently 27 years old." Rossi nodded his head "I'm just going to state honestly at why we have you here. To us it seems that the unsub we are looking for is actually trying to get your attention by killing girls that look almost exactly like you. Can you tell us anything about yourself that could help us?" Danielle sighed while clasping her hands together in her lap before slowly nodding. "I came here from a small town in the mountains. I had always wanted to do well and make choices of my own than for others. I have always been awkward around my peers. Being smarter than most students in my grade I never really had friends or a specific group to hang out with so I kept mostly to my books." She smiled and looked at the two men before her " Did you know that only 77.7% of teens say they read at least one extra book per month for personal pleasure that isn't required for school. Nearly a quarter (24.5%) read five or more books per month outside of school." Rossi smirked while glancing at Hotch as they continued to listen to the girl in front of them speak more and more like Reid does on a daily basis. "Anyways, I've always kept myself to the books more than I did around people. To tell the truth I have only been around people when a friend of mine drags me out of the house to go to clubs or different establishments, and no matter how much I tell her I don't want to go she drags me out anyways. I've also have only had one serious relationship but I had always knew nothing would actually come from it." Hotch glanced at her "Why do you say that?" She shrugged and looked at him "I've always known what I wanted to do and staying in North Carolina isn't a plan of mine. I want a job that not only do I love but that enjoy doing daily and I knew that age of 16 that I couldn't find that here. The relationship ended when I headed to college." Rossi stood and headed towards the door "Can you give me a name?" she nodded "Eric Ments" Rossi nodded and left the room.

Rossi walked towards the rest of the group while getting Garcia on the phone and putting her on speaker "Talk to me!" Morgan smiled "Garcia, I need you to get all the information that you can about a Danielle Moore and an Eric Ments and let me know as soon as you get it." "Will do sir!" Rossi hung up the phone and glanced at the group. "I'll say this, She is definitely more like Reid than we thought."


End file.
